Hidden Princess
by Silver Flyer
Summary: Naruaki is a nine tailed demon fox with black tips in her ears and her tails. She is an orphan with no recollection of her family. She has learned to be strong only to survive. When she is attacked and left for dead, will she manage to survive and eventually learn about her family, or will she die? Fate holds her existence, for good or for bad.


Another story. Enjoy, even though I'm still working on other stories.

(Linebreak)

The leaves rustled slightly as a sleek gold-red creature slid through them, blue slit eyes gleaming dangerously.

Five meters away, a small rabbit stood, eating a small carrot happily.

The creature smiled, her sharp canines gleaming in the muted sunlight coming down. Her nine tails waved slightly in excitement. She crouched down, preparing to pounce.

The rabbit paused, head up. Its beady eyes glanced around for a moment before it went back to munching contentedly on its carrot.

The creature paused and then pounced.

The rabbit squeaked as the creature's jaws closed around its neck. The creature bit down hard and heard the satisfying crunch of bones. The rabbit went limp and the creature dragged it out of the bushes to eat. The sun shone through the trees, illuminating the creature in its bright sheen of light.

The creature was a fox, a demon fox technically. Her gold-crimson fur shone in the sun and her nine tails waved slightly as she looked at her kill. Her cerulean blue eyes held contentment and hunger. Her black tipped ears twitched slightly as she glanced around warily. The black tips of her tails trembled at the remembrance of having to fight off enemies only to protect her kill.

The fox shook her head and bent her head to eat.

The crackle of dead leaves had her head jerking up. She looked around, her posture tense.

Out of the bushes slunk a male midnight black fox with emerald tipped ears and seven emerald tipped tails.

The gold-red fox growled in warning, her nine tails stiffening in aggression. She had quickly learned how to defend herself in this area, but this fox was a real piece of work. Wherever she went, he seemed to follow. He had already stolen her meal more than once and had also succeeded in driving away a countless number of replacement meals. He had also managed to wound her often enough in a fight for kills.

The black fox grinned, one tail waving slightly. Out of the bushes slipped more foxes; green ones with silver tips, orange ones with blue tips, blue ones with gold tips, and several others. One thing in common between all of them was the number of tails they had, seven of them.

The gold-red fox hesitated, she couldn't fight all of them. As an orphan who had never had any fighting lessons and who couldn't fully use her demon powers, to fight this many…would be suicide. If she had been taught by parents then she might have had a chance, but all she knew of her birth was that she had been found in the forest, next to a fast moving river.

The female hesitated for a moment more and then, growling in annoyance, turned away from the rabbit and started to pad away. The black fox called out in a mocking tone

"Now, now. Where ya off to in such a rush, Naruaki?"

Naruaki glanced back to see the black fox leering at her. She growled, not noticing the group beginning to circle her. She snarled

"Why would I want to hang around a vile piece of trash such as yourself, Sange?"

Sange grinned and said

"Wrong thing to say, orphan. Get her!"

Naruaki glanced around, noticing their positions. She growled and they attacked.

She fought with fangs, claws and the few jutsu she knew. All of her opponents, however, knew better jutsu and had formal training. She didn't last ten minutes.

Sange threw her to the ground again. Her bruised, battered body bleeding from several gashes. Sange bent down and ripped at her ear, creating a large tear in the thin membrane of her outer ear.

Naruaki howled in pain, her mind blanking from the pain. Her mind couldn't take all the pain and shut down.

(Linebreak)

Sange scoffed as Naruaki fainted from pain and blood loss. He dropped her to the ground and turned away, his buddies following.

(Linebreak)

Naruaki opened her eyes slightly, her eyes still slightly dazed. She shook her head slightly and dragged herself to her feet. Blood dripped from her wounds and splattered the ground and leaves red. She stumbled slightly and then steadied. She staggered over to a nearby tree and collapsed against it. She looked around, her eyes bleary. She took note of the rabbit and grimaced. Sange hadn't wanted the rabbit, no. He had wanted to kill her. He had probably succeeded by the way her vision was fading.

Naruaki snorted slightly, her chakra flaring slightly without her knowledge as she blacked out again.

(Linebreak)

There ye go, hope you enjoyed it.

R&R, 'Kay!

Next chapter soon, hopefully. ;)


End file.
